In common skiing techniques, when going through curves, the outer ski (i.e. that ski which is outwardly arranged in the curve) of a pair of skis is loaded, whereas the inner ski remains more or less unloaded. For going in curves, thus, in this type of skiing technique primarily the shape of the inside of the respective outer ski is of importance. To facilitate the triggering of a swing, the most varying ski geometries have already been suggested in this connection, cf., e.g., AT 387,147 B or the corresponding FR 2,559,673 A, wherein, for going in curves more easily, particularly in fresh snow, a specific, heavy waisting has been suggested, which, moreover, in the front and rear parts is to merge into straight sections via kinks. A comparable ski comprising straight sections in the shovel region and in the end region and having a heavy waisting is furthermore described in DE 4,112,950 A1. Therein, also different curvatures of the sidecuts at the inside and outside, respectively, of the ski for adapting the traveling behavior to the desired conditions of use has been disclosed. In detail, according to DE 4,112,950 A1 the curvature at the inside of the ski is to be more pronounced than that on the outside of the ski. On the other hand, from the afore-mentioned FR 2,559,673 A as well as from AT 316,376 B, there result ski geometries in which the outsides of the skis have more heavily curved sidecuts than the insides. According to AT 316,376 B this situation is given if the skis of a pair of skis, in which preferably the inside curvature of the skis is more heavy than the outside one, are interchanged, to make them particularly suitable for long-drawn giant slalom turns instead of short turns.
The known ski designs have in common that they are designed for a conventional skiing technique, in which particularly "the inner edge" of the outer ski (or bottom ski) is traveled on, where, due to the respective shape or geometry of the sidecut at this inside, the suitability for shorter or longer turns is maintained for an easier triggering of the turn etc.
A new skiing technique is the socalled "carving" technique, in which the skier tries to load both skis as uniformly as possible also when going in curves; this new technique has originated from snowboarding, and, similar to snowboarding, when skiing according to the carving technique, a turn, i.e. traveling in curves, is simply introduced in that the legs in the region of the knee joints are "switched over", with equal load on both skis, in which case the curve is to be traveled both on the inner edge of the outer ski and on the outer edge of the inner ski. In this instance, the known skis all give rise to problems, since the turns given by the waistings of the inner edge of the outer ski and of the outer edge of the inner ski, respectively, are not "parallel" to each other, but intersect one another. When going in curves according to the carving technique, consequently the inner ski cannot or can only with difficulty be guided in parallel to the outer ski; the skis will cross each other, or the inner ski will be drawn away from the outer ski, causing falls.